1. Technical Field
Aspects of this document relate generally to imaging systems and methods.
2. Background Art
Conventional imaging systems vary depending upon the characteristics of the target and the desired image output. For example, camera imaging systems collect visible light reflected and/or emitted from a target and convert the light to an electronic signal using a photodetector. The resulting electronic signal can then be stored in any of a wide variety of retrievable formats on a computer readable medium. Some conventional imaging systems operate by illuminating a target with a light source and measuring properties of the illuminating light reflected back from the target. Among these are many conventional light detection and ranging systems (LIDAR), sometimes referred to as laser radar (LADAR) systems. Conventional LIDAR systems also utilize various methods of receiving, converting, and processing reflected light to generate a desired image of the target.